The Phoenix
by Under.The.Crown
Summary: Season One Aftermath Project #1: Three parts: Chapter Three: Ashes Part Two: Completed
1. Into The Flame

Chapter One: Into the Flame

* * *

><p>Here I am, staring at the burned down remains of what used to be the Hale household. Blackened and crippled, the house reminded me of the late Peter Hale's former state. Maybe this too would come to life on a full moon night. Maybe this too would bring a monster to me.<p>

Derek Hale didn't necessarily leave us when it happened, he just left us alone. He ignored us; tossed us to the side as if we were nothing. Derek was still in town. Every time one of us saw him, he would just turn around and walk the other direction. He wasn't even running from us. He would walk away, as if to say, "I know you don't stand a chance at catching me. And I know you aren't stupid enough to try." But I was; I was stupid, and it seemed like I was the only one who missed Derek.

We were never actually friends, but he meant something to me. To be honest, Scott was my only friend, and I'd never say it aloud, but always wondered why I wasn't a little more popular. People knew my name, but I never actually hung out with anyone accept Scott. Then, in comes Big Bad Sour Wolf Derek, changing the entire game, and I don't even know the rules anymore.

So here I am at Derek's house on the night before the full moon. He was going to talk to me, or kill me. Either way, it's something at this point.

"Derek." I called to no avail. I could have seen this coming, and I did. I grabbed the tent and other things from my Jeep, and set up shop in front of Derek house. I'd campout in front of his stairs until he spoke to me.

Night had fallen before I heard anything that sounded remotely human. It stopped just outside my tent leaving me with a hitch of breath that just couldn't get free. I was frozen; wishing and praying that Derek was what had found me here.

"What are you doing here?" It was Derek. I couldn't help but scramble out of my tent. I wanted him to see me.

"Hey there, you're out late." He didn't laugh, and I was beginning to think he physically couldn't.

"Answer me."

"Derek we haven't seen you in weeks, what's going on?"

"Why are _you_here?"

"I just said that we haven't seen you-"

"I know what you said, but why _you_ specifically. Where's Scott? Did Batman give up on Robin? Or did he finally grow up and become Nightwing?"

"Scott is probably with Allison. What's going on though? Why have you been avoiding us?"

"Not us; you."

"Okay, why are you avoiding me? I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really have friends, so when someone runs into my life-"

"You ran into mine."

"Doesn't matter, you still left without saying anything. Why? What did I do?"

"I didn't want to kill you. Why else are you here?"

"Because it feels weird without you. It almost feels like when my mom died, except somehow, it feels worse." I dropped my head, I couldn't let him see just how weird everything felt. I felt weird, the air felt weird and empty, everything felt weird and empty.

"You know what? I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to come here." And with that I started to take my tent apart.

It was dumb of me to come here, but I needed to know why he left. Call it abandonment issues. I just couldn't help feeling like he should be here. It was dumb that I thought he would stick with us after everything was over. He was such an ass sometimes. And what the hell did he mean by, _"__I __didn__'__t __want __to __kill __you?__"_ That's all he talks about is killing me. Am I not killable anymore? I feel like a cheap whore at this point; fuck and dump.

I had just gotten everything into the back of my Jeep when my body was pressed against the driver's side door. I could feel Derek's hands caressing my lower back. His body was so close to mine that if I had turned, we could have been inside of one another. My breath escaped and I started to panic when I realized I'm just being pushed, gently at that. In no way is he trying to keep me here.

"You can leave," Derek slid his hands up my back and onto my shoulders; his breath warmed my ear as he spoke. "Or you can come with me. If you come with me, I make the rules. If you leave, I'll say goodbye this time."

I could feel his voice speak to my heart; desperate, nervous, and scared. It was my choice; no opposition or no Derek. I knew he meant that if I left, he was leaving town. His tone said everything. I slowly spun around and looked up to see electric blue eyes trying to search my essence. What was he looking for? I placed my arm through his and said, with the goofiest English accent, "Let's skip, shall we?"

"No skipping."

It should be safe to assume that was rule number one. He didn't move my arm though; instead he started to walk to the back of the house. For some reason I felt like "no talking" was rule number two, it fit like custom made headphones. He opened the door to this cherished Camaro, and then made a cool path to the driver's side. When he sat down he started the car and drove away. Before I knew it we were on the highway. I looked over to his frame, the street lights danced past us.

Then Derek got his rhythm. I couldn't tell how it was happening, but he looked over into my eyes and held me. As we drove further down, he kept that gaze. His eyes her speaking words that mine couldn't hear. The intensity I could feel, reeling off of him in invisible pulsations resembling a heartbeat. I could not leave his eyes as they changed, showing off their electric blue. His eyes were diamonds when he looked at me like this.

We were in the dark again, in an open field. Derek ran off ahead leaving me, leaving my thoughts to wonder this plain of darkness. They wondered off as well, disappearing into the night along with the new Alpha. I stood against his car, waiting, no, hoping he would return for me. And he did, with a small smile across his jaw.

He grabbed my hips and lifted me to sit atop the Camaro's roof. What was going on here? Derek was being somewhat nice, silent, but nice, and I couldn't find myself even the tiniest bit of fear to give him. Our eyes met and his smile grew a little. Was he only tricking me? No, his eyes spoke of honesty. What the hell is going on here?

"I need you to where this," he spoke, lifting up what appeared to be a bandana blindfold.

I gingerly took the blindfold and surely gave him a look of more than confusion, because his face had assumed a crestfallen position and I couldn't help but feel guilty for causing it. I slowly wrapped the red cloth around my eyes and pulled tightly on the knot. Oh shit, I hope I was going to be able to get it off later without seriously scratching my head with it.

Derek carefully cradled me into arms. "Hold on to me." I obliged and snaked my arms around his neck. I was immediately bombarded with his smell; the smell of the forest, a spicy forest. It was sweet and masculine, I honestly liked it. Possibly too much, but who cares.

My body lurched against his and the wind attacked my face. I turned into his chest and learned that he was unnaturally warm. Maybe it a werewolf thing, or an Alpha thing, but it was nice. Everything about tonight was nice. This Derek, this warmth, this situation even though I was in the dark, both literally and figuratively, was nice.

My body lurched away from his and I couldn't stop this small sadness. I came to the knowledge that Derek would know everything I was feeling when he stood me up and turned me away from. My heartbeat sped up, beating so hard and so fast, it had to sound like heavy metal music to Derek's werewolf enhanced ears. His arms slithered around my lower torso and pulled me into his body. For the third time tonight we were pressed against each other.

"Stiles, when I take this blindfold off, you have two choices. You can stay with me, or we can say goodbye and go our separate ways. It's up to you again."

"I'm blindfolded and have no clue where I am right now. Separate ways better include a safe way back to my Jeep." I joked.

"It does." And he was serious, now I'm determined to make him laugh.

He cut it off, and as it fell I open my eyes to the gentle glow of a small bonfire and tons of lit candles scattered in the nothing. The only light in the darkness, the glow was soothing and my body relaxed. I walked forward and sat on the blanket that had been laid next to the fire.

"A midnight picnic? How very romantic, Mr. Hale."

"It's just s'mores. I could go get food if you want."

"S'mores are still very romantic at midnight."

"You think?"

The hope in his voice spelled out everything I could hear his eyes say earlier. He liked, more than a friend. I gave him a smile and asked if he planed on sitting down. When he almost tripped trying to get across from me, I laughed and imagine him blush, even though he just looked away.

"So, what are the rules for this late night surprise?"

"We can't talk about other people, just stories about ourselves."

"But haven't we shared experiences with other people?" This time he laughed. He actually laughed.

"You know what I mean, Stilinski."

That night, in the glow of fire, Derek smiled more than I can safely assume in the past three years. He told me stories about being a pup, the first full moon he could remember, and this completely ridiculous tale of how Laura had accidentally walked in on him when he was thirteen.

I leaned over to Derek, and pressed my lips against his. The night was winding down and I knew he was too scared to make a move. His return was welcome and when he leaned forward I wrapped my arms around his neck and handed him all control.

Before I knew it I could feel his skin against mine. His face was beautiful in the warm glow of the fire. I brought him down into another kiss. His lips still tasted of chocolate and cinnamon. I craved him and he more than willingly gave himself to me. I accepted all he had with eagerness, as he filled me with love. Almost on cue his hand caressed my face and he whispered, "I love you, Stiles Stilinski." His words sent me beyond as I felt my body give in to him. I was his for good. I dove into those electric blue eyes, gave him another short kiss and said, "I love you too, Derek Hale."


	2. Ashes Part One

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like decades. I only hope you can forgive my absence. I found this really cool app that allows me to edit documents from my phone, so my updates will continue as planned.**

Chapter Two: Ashes Part One

* * *

><p>One of the good things about being with Derek Hale was that Scott's training became more in depth…for me; he would explain things loud enough so I could hear. His gruff and overly violent exterior wavering ever so slightly and I do mean slightly. It disappeared completely whenever everyone was gone. It was during one of these moments when there was a knock on the door of the old Hale house.<p>

"I've got it." Derek whispered before rising and looming sexily over me.

"You thought I would actually move after what you just did to me?"

Derek grunted and walked away, giving me a full view of his bare bum. "Haha, bum."

Derek whipped around and jumped over me. He must have heard me laugh because he drew his jeans quickly onto his body. I heard the creak of the door, then the whoosh of the wind, swiftly followed by silence.

"Derek?"

I pulled on my jeans and hoodie, and slowly made my way to the front room. Derek was standing in the doorway, his head slightly tilted up.

"Derek?"

"Stiles. Get out of here."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

><p>Those were my last words to him. "Get the fuck out of here." Stiles has been missing since he left through the basement. That night, I could smell the silver in the air. Hunters had shown up at the house and Stiles, Stiles was in danger. Anyone there would have been in danger.<p>

The battle had been drawn out. They were toying with me, and I was too blinded to see it. I should have run and grabbed Stiles; he'd be at home. He'd be safe.

That dawn, after searching the entire night, I ran to the Sheriff, regret, disappointment, and shame flushing out of my body. Head down and sorrow cast, I gingerly knocked on the door. The Sheriff didn't even know we were together, how could I tell him I had broken an unspoken promise to him that I would protect his only son at all costs?

He opened the door, ready to head out to his patrol car, and spoke.

"Hello Derek. Hey have you seen Stiles? I've been calling all morning and he hasn't picked up."

Those were the words. Those words broke every branch of the tree that held me. I fell to his feet, words escaping me. The terror he would go through; the hatred he would have toward me. He'd never allow Stiles to be with me, never.

Words came in croaks; mere shells of what they should be.

"He's…he's…I…"

"Derek, what happened to my son?"

* * *

><p>Stiles groaned as he awoke from his night out in the thick forest behind the Hale house; surprising himself that he hadn't died. The morning sun filtered and danced through the leaves of the looming tree tops above and speckled his form with golden spots.<p>

"Spots," he chuckled, "Note to self and surrounding trees: call Derek Spot."

He rose shakily and started his stumble towards what he was sure was complete opposite direction he should have been going.

"Way to go Stiles, you run away from possibly dying in a nicely remodeled house, to most likely dying in the middle of a field of trees. No, wait, this beyond a field, let's be a little realistic. I wonder how far Narnia is. Oh wait no snow. Do they have spring in Narnia? Maybe I'll meet that that talking lion. Ooh! Who would win in a fight: Derek, or huge talking lion thing?"

"Okay, so we know why we ran, because the big, bad, brooding, buff wolf told us to, but umm, Stiles? Yes, Stiles? Tell me, how are expecting to, oh, I don't know, put and end to fucking being lost? Oh shit, no Adderall…no brain focus… no…wolf…pizza…tornados..."

"Oh, oh, oh" Stiles started jumping, "What did Derek tell Scott about if he ever got lost?"

Stiles shut his eyes and tried to focus.

"Derek. Scott. Lost. Training." He began to repeat the mantra until he forgot what he was doing and sat down and the cold Earth below. His hands gracefully moved underneath leaves and twigs on their own accord. He began to gather them in front of his crossed legs, as well as the grass he unconsciously plucked from its rooted home in the dirt, and moved them, intertwining them with damp dirt.

"Maybe a bird will live in here. Stiles, why would a bird live in a nest made by a human that is literally not in a tree. So glad you asked Stiles, you see, his name is Randolph, and he used to be owned by a human, so he naturally likes the scent. On top of that, he's afraid of heights. He's a bird. I know, but he fell from his cage one day, so he's traumatized. Oh, that makes a lot of sense; you're a genius. Thank you, Stiles. You're welcome, Stiles."

"Damnit, if I were a wolf, I could just wolf my way out of being lost." Stiles' level of excitement grew as he stood hurriedly, accidentally crushing Randolph's new nest. "Crap, I ruined it. Oh wait, no, I'm lost! That's right, I remember, I'm lost! Oh! That's what Derek told Scott! When you get lost, use your wolf senses! Yes! Shit, I'm not a wolf."

He crumbled back down to the dirt and pulled legs in, sighing at his realization that he wasn't going to be able to survive alone. The leaves cringed in front of him, and at his feet he saw two white paws. His gaze and face shifted; from down to up; from despair to fear.

"You're a wolf…and so are the six behind you. You aren't werewolves. Really now? I can't get a break?" He shouted to the filtering sun above. "At least werewolves have a human side you can appeal to…most of the time…okay; not full moons, but you know what I mean!"

There was low growl and Stiles' eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Derek, your eyes." Scott whispered.<p>

"He knows."

"You told the sheriff? Why?"

"Probably because his son is missing!" Derek's hand swung swiftly across the back of Scott's head. "How dumb are you?"

"What got you so pissed? Gum in your fur? I told you not to swallow."

"Scott, it'd be best for Allison's future, as the possible mother of you most likely rock children, if you shut up."

"She's not pregnant."

Derek shot a glare that bore so deep, the word "castration" was branded in a not too friendly place on Scott's anatomy.

They stood at the edge of the forest waiting for the sheriff to arrive so they could begin their epic poem worthy search for the missing teen.

"Can I ask you something?" Scott evenly said above a whisper. Taking the greeting silence as a yes he continued, "Why was he even at your house at midnight? What were you guys doing?"

"I find your skill, or lack there of, with deduction offensive."

"I'm just wondering. I'm worried."

"Not nearly as much as I am." Derek breathed.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's my best friend. How the hell are you more worried than I am? You don't even care about him. Hell you don't even care about me and you train me."

"Don't care? Let's do some math, Scott. I'm worried; went to his father; tried finding him all night; haven't slept since he left; my eyes haven't stop glowing red; brought you along; admitted to needing help; cried; _and_ came to _you_ asking for help. So if we take all of that, multiply by being a werewolf, divide it by the number of times I've stopped myself from hitting you, carry the two, add the number of tears in my clothes, divide that by the missing shoes I haven't bothered to replace, we get find that _x _equals I love Stiles. And yet again, we're left a remainder of me being offended by lack of deductive skill."

Before Scott could voice the breathy stutter caught in his throat, Sheriff Stilinski pulled up in his patrol car.

"No offense meant boys, but I figured these could help." He brandished two hoodies Derek recognized from Stiles closet.

"Why use dogs when you've got wolves; smart Mr. Stilinski." Scott said as he reached for one of the garments.

Derek starred at the side of Scott's head as his hand claimed the fabric, waiting for Scott to notice. After a minute or Scott turned his head and gave Derek a puzzled look.

"You can figure that out, but nothing else? Does Allison have cancer? I just don't get it. What the hell is she seeing? She's legally blind isn't she? A walking vegetable?"

"Let's get a move on. We can discuss Scott's three brain cells later."

Derek smirked and brought the sweater to his nose, almost losing himself to tears as the scent swam through his system. He forced the pool of strength that held him together on any other occasion and darted into the trees, knowing Scott was but a log behind him. Frantically he searched the air, hoping for the slightest glimpse of Stiles' scent. Then, as if by magic, the wind stirred ever so slightly and he caught it. He veered left and followed his nose, knowing it would be a short time until he was holding that babbling buffoon of his once more. His ears perked at the rapidly increasing sound of rushing water, relatively increasing the deafening pounding of his own heartbeat. He collapsed at the waters edge and released his tears at the loss of the scent, and even worse, the loss of Stiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for being absent. I bow to you in submition and unworthy humble mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two down; one to go.<strong>


	3. Ashes Part Two

**Here goes the final chapter!**

**Will Stiles survive his feral encounter?**

**Will Derek reach him in time?**

**Will Scott gain any deductive abilities?**

**Find out now on the final installment of "The Phoenix!"**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two-Ashes Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>His head hung low in the afternoon glow of the sun. He sat on a bench as people moved with purpose and urgency around him. Nothing felt real anymore. His senses were dulled by the agonizing hole that started in the center of his chest and had quickly spread to engulf his entirety. He was alone and freezing as the burn of repercussions replaced the burn of passion he had once known. As his head sank farther, his body collapsed into its coffin, preparing for its final rest. The wolf had given up, and like any lone wolf in the wild, he died.<p>

"Derek."

The call cried, only reaching a dead telephone.

"Derek."

Static drowned the last call as eyes began to flutter shut. These police officers, these teens, this town, would finally be rid of the fiery curse that was 'Hale.'

Pain; he felt it. Physically he felt pain. His eyes fought to catch it, the angry pup whose glare dared him to live; dared him to fight; a glare that would have more effect on a stone carving. One last flutter, then black.

A shake, a sting, a shake, a light.

"Look at me Hale." A voice full with command and authority. A shake, a sting. "Hale, you look at me right now or I swear on my family, I will lodge this bullet in head." The command came too late.

"Is it pure?" They were barely words at this point.

"The purest."

A cold compress on his temple.

"Do it."

"And how would Stiles feel about that?"

"Stiles, Stiles is…"

"Dead? You think I'd be holding a gun to your head in the middle of a police station if that weird boy was dead? Think about it, Hale. Where did you loose his scent?"

"The river."

"Right, the river. So that means?"

"He drowned."

"No dumbass. What happens when someone goes through water?"

"It…"

"It?"

"It…it masques their scent."

"Exactly. Now, if that boy is told to run he's going to?"

"Argue, then run, then stop, hear a twig crack, and run some more."

"Precisely. Now Hale, if you're just going to give up because your little wolf nose can't smell him, you might as well have let your uncle kill him that night. Do you want Stiles dead?"

"No."

"So why are you leaving him forest, where he's likely to be attacked by anything?"

"He'd probably freak out, then realize he didn't grab his Adderall when he left…which means he's probably talking to a mountain lion!" Derek bolted out of his trance at the thought of Stiles trying to talk to a mountain lion.

"Eh, he'd probably convince it to build him a fort, then kill itself so he could cook it."

"Honestly," the sheriff spoke, "I don't think my son's man enough to eat any meat that wasn't wrapped in plastic first."

The four men and a few officers shared a laugh at the missing boys expense.

"We'll regroup at my house just before it gets dark. He won't be moving then, he'll be too afraid. And I hope he's not dumb enough to even try moving at night." Chris Argent had proven once again that although he was a hunter, he was apart of the Hale pack.

* * *

><p>"You know, I thought you guys were gonna eat me." Stiles laughed as he told the tale of his fear to the white wolf next to him. "But you're a lot like us. I mean literally, <em>a lot<em> like us."

"You see those two over there," he pointed to a brown and a gray wolf that were nestled into each other on a rock, "the disgusting ones that have yet to separate. Yeah, that would be Scott and Allison."

The wolf let out a high pitched whine, which sang agreement with Stiles.

"They never stop. It's kind of repulsing. But I guess she's the only person I can ever imagine tolerating him."

The white wolf whined again and tossed its head to another group a wolves, a brown wolf, a gray wolf, and one that looked peculiarly like a Husky or an Akita.

"Danny, Lydia, and Jackson. Let me guess, he's adopted and feels the need to push himself to prove he's the best?"

At this the wolf started panting.

"Yeah, Danny's clearly the brown one, he's lying down; relaxed yet knows he's got more common sense than most of us. And look at Lydia. Sitting up, straight and proper, a look a judgment scrawled across her snout." The gray wolf looked away. "Yep, that's her. Bet she's smart."

"Does this guy ever take a break? So moody, that's Derek. I miss him. Derek's my boyfriend. I hope he's okay."

The wolf moved from Stiles' side and jogged over to "Derek," sniffing and licking the obvious Alpha of the pack. The notion strengthened within Stiles to make it back in one piece and safe, if only to see Derek with the absolute last of his energy.

He watched the wolves continue in their oddly similar patterns as the moon replaced the sun. The white wolf tucked his snout under the humans chin and pushed up until eyes were pressed against the moon. His gazed continued until he heard whimpers from the seven wolves that were now sitting around him. He looked into the waiting eyes and whispered "What?" The white wolf stood and lifted his head to the sky and howled.

A chorus of harmonizing howls broke the night time's serenade, changing the tone of the play. Stiles watched as they came to stop and stared at him. He missed the high decibel noise and looked to the sky. He howled. He howled a cry for Derek; a cry of love. Soon the pack had joined him as the stage shifted and new scenery placed him in a deep, unrivaled, complete slumber.

* * *

><p>The trees ran past Derek as he made his trek into the night, reaching the river that had once resigned his brunette lover to death. The threatened the now crashing waters as leapt and defeated them. His senses heightened by the will to fight. Scott swift by his side, the night had never met a stronger foe than the Alpha of the Hale pack.<p>

They tore through the darkness and ripped through the trees. The scent of sweat and pressure staining the air they dominated. Then he was there. In the clearing ahead, where the trees hollowed a space one could find lounging wolves, Stiles lie. The boy stirred as Derek knelt beside him. His brown eyes open to meet the ice blue, fear laced, and relieve diamonds that were Derek's.

Derek cradled Stiles in his arms and lifted like a new bride. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles smiled. "This is Derek guys." He announced.

Derek turned wildly, scanning the area for anything he could have missed. "Who are you talking to?"

"The wolves." Stiles stood, keeping Derek's arms around him. "I guess they left." He whispered, a sad air thickly coating his words.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went by and the animosity slowly submitted to Beacon Hills' typical routine. The abnormality came from the amount of surveillance the sheriff placed on Stiles and Derek. It wasn't immense, but if one tried, they could find an under cover policeman watching the two every so often on a few of their dates.<p>

"You should have seen them. I swear Derek, they were right next to me when I fell asleep."

"You know there aren't any wolves in California, Stiles." Derek cooed as he pulled Stiles closer to him. "They don't live anywhere around here."

"But I saw them, and they acted just like us. There was even a grumpy, yet adorable one; jus like you."

"Must have been your imagination."

Stiles turned and watched Derek's eyes change into blue diamonds.

"Why do they do that?"

"What?"

"Your eyes; they're blue when you look at me, but crimson when you look at anyone else."

Derek closed his eyes and willed the blue away. "How about now?"

"Still blue."

Derek released a sigh and mumbled something.

"Because you submit to only me?" Stiles next to shouted with excitement. "Really? You love me that much?"

"Stiles, if you tell anyone, I will stop talking to you for a month."

"You don't talk." Stiles stuck his tongue out.

Derek ceased his opportunity and pulled the smaller teen into a kiss.

"Submit to me Derek." Stiles giggled.

"That's it!" Derek rolled over Stiles and began to wrestle with the flailing teenager.

Here we was, Derek Hale, destroyed by fire.

Here they were, Derek and Stiles, born from ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! I hope you liked it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. And I love the reviews and support. Thanks so much. Ta ta for now.<strong>

**.Crown**


End file.
